


[podfic] coup de foudre

by growlery



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: According to all the young adult books that Ellie has read on the subject, there's supposed to be something magical about your first day of high school.
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [coup de foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002725) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c2mwlt3xomkr4jp/coup%20de%20foudre.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 13:19
> 
> size: 8.1MB


End file.
